


Уик-энд

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [14]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Синий и белый





	Уик-энд

Подъемник тяжело дернулся и завис. Третий раз кряду. Валентин расслабленно откинулся на неудобную спинку и глубоко вздохнул. Он любил горы.

Под ногами расстилались снежные горные склоны, над головой раскинулась безоблачная синева. Ярко светило солнце, и в общем ему было просто хорошо.

Девушка, сидящая рядом с ним, вновь заерзала и все-таки спросила:

– Когда же мы доедем? Вам не страшно?

Валентин старательно игнорировал ее весь подъем. Теперь, к сожалению, вежливость ему этого не позволила.

– Нет. Я люблю горы.

– А я боюсь высоты.

Арно непременно спросил бы ее, с какого тогда она сюда полезла. Валентин лишь чуть слышно выдохнул и сказал:

– Успокойтесь. Все будет хорошо. Не смотрите вниз. 

Подъемник дернулся, девушка испуганно схватилась за локоть Валентина. Потом с извинением отпустила его. Они продолжили путь.

Наверху оказалось, что и лыжница из нее так себе – Валентину пришлось поддержать ее за локоть, чтобы помочь спуститься с подъемника без проблем.

– Спасибо вам большое! – она улыбалась и не спешила отъезжать от Валентина. – Я просто тут первый раз, и как-то...

– Тино! – Арно накатил резко и затормозил, обхватив Валентина за талию. Рассмеявшись, он попытался поцеловать Валентина в щеку, но лишь стукнулся шлемом о шлем. – Дурацкая защита!

– Необходимая, с твоим-то лихачеством, – Валентин сгладил строгую отповедь теплой улыбкой. Арно в ответ разулыбался еще больше.

– Ты тут с кем-то уже подружился? – Арно повернулся к девушке. – Привет!

– Здравствуйте, – девушка стушевалась. – Нет, я просто благодарила вашего друга за помощь.

– О, да, Тино только дай волю – начнет помогать всем направо и налево, – подмигнул Арно, крепче прижимая к себе Валентина. И сноуборд ему не мешал, гляди-ка!

Девушка вымученно улыбнулась, скомкано попрощалась и поехала в сторону спуска.

– Опять разбиваешь сердца? – хихикнул Арно.

– Я просто ехал с ней на одном подъемнике, – вздохнул Валентин, откидываясь на Арно.

– Но я ее понимаю, я бы тоже не устоял!

На горнолыжный курорт Арно утащил его внезапно. Пришел вечером с работы и заявил, что Катершванцы отдали ему два своих неиспользованных ски-пасса, и он уже выклянчил у Эмиля его внедорожник – так что они едут вот прямо завтра вечером. Благо, дорога была недолгой, а через тех же Катершванцев удалось найти и снять отличный домик – далековато от трасс, но у них есть автомобиль! Возражения Валентина, что он уже три года не катался и что вообще у него дедлайн проекта в следующую среду, были предсказуемо проигнорированы. Теперь же Валентин стоял на краю горы, глубоко дышал чистым воздухом и не мог насмотреться на белоснежную трассу и синее небо. Он был безмерно благодарен Арно за этот незапланированный уик-энд.

– Чего стоим? – Арно наклонился и еще раз проверил крепления сноуборда. – Погнали!

Он включил камеру, вытянул вперед руку с палкой и с диким гиканьем понесся вниз. Валентин полюбовался на виражи, которые закладывал Олененок – благо, в своем ярко-красном костюме Арно заметно выделялся в толпе катальщиков – поправил шлем, надел очки и оттолкнулся палками. Ветер бросал в лицо снежную крупку, дышалось легко и свободно, лыжи скользили безупречно и Валентин был просто и бесхитростно счастлив.

Внизу, опираясь на деревянный заборчик, его уже поджидал Арно – обжигаясь и смешно морщась, он прихлебывал из синего в белые снежинки стаканчика, над которым поднимался пар.

– Я уж думал, что твой глинт остынет, пока ты спустишься. – Арно всунул второй стаканчик в руку Валентина, перехватив его палки и прислонив их к забору. – И что его придется спасать!

Арно выпрыгнул из креплений сноуборда и помог разуться Валентину. 

– Я тебе спасу, – улыбнулся Валентин и пригубил горячий напиток. На душе было невероятно тепло.


End file.
